My Immortal
by Logans Little Vixens
Summary: [Finished]Last chapter finally up!Finally off of a very very long hiatus!
1. Character List

My Immortal

Characters:

(I won't bother to list the original characters' names, and yes I do know them. You'll recognize to O/Cs)

The Brotherhood: Pyro, Magneto, Mystique, Neon (Carmen Vargas), Phoenix (Amy Parker), Artemis (Cailey Flynn), Nightmare (James Dasher), Slasher (Evinha Grange)  
  
  
X-Men: Cyclops, Storm, Rogue, Wolverine, Professor. X, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Icess (Phoenix Xavier), Demon (Erin Munroe), Raven (Emma Elton), Melt (Connie Doolan), Omen (Colin O'Doyle), Void (Asia Winters), Sphinx (Jenni Grey).

Lily: This story is going to probably be the most interesting story we've ever wrote (we don't write much apparently).And it's probably going to take a lot of time to work out. So if I listed your character would you please email me so I have your email, if I need to get in touch with you. And pitch in ideas please? I need a lot of help because frankly I have no clue how to start. And to clear away questions. Yes Phoenix (my character) is related to the Professor. Jenni is Jean's younger sister (I didn't know she had a sister......wait what am I saying? I made her up *smacks self*). No Erin is not related to Ororo Munroe. Um...................sheesh.....nothing else to cover is there? Aight I'll let you go.....yall come back now ya hear?  
  
Audery: Oh shut up already.

Kirsten: Both of you give it a rest and let the people GO already!


	2. This side

My Immortal

Disclaimer: I only own Jenni, Evinha, and Phoenix. However if I did own X2 I'd be slap happy rolling in my money thank you very much.

A/N: This first chapter's just introducing you to the characters. It's kind of interesting I guess. The Ahs are Is, it says Ah because she has a southern accent.

This Side

One day you'll see her and you'll know what I mean.  
Take her of leave her she will still be the same.  
She'll not try to buy you with her time.  
But nothing's the same, as you will see when she's gone.  
  
It's foreign on this side,  
And I'll not leave my home again.  
There's no place to hide  
And I'm nothing but scared.  
  
You dream of colors that have never been made,  
You imagine songs that have never been played.  
They will try to buy you and your mind.  
Only the curious have something to find.  
  
Phoenix sat cross legged on the floor of the living room watching her friends Connie, Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, Asia, and Jenni play cards. Her haunting ice blue eyes drifted over to a corner of the room. Rogue's boyfriend Bobby Drake or Iceman sat talking to his friend Colin or Omen, the new Irish kid. Gorgeous short red hair and dark eyes, that really seemed to have a defined color. She heard Kitty's voice calling her back from her own thoughts and she returned her attention.

"Ah'm sorry. What?"

"Phoenix! That has to be the third time today you've been off somewhere else. Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What do you want?"

"We were going out to get ice cream since it's Friday. Are you coming or what?" Connie asked handing her a gray jacket.

"Yeah sure thang" She stood slipping her jacket over a white tube top and over the top of her light blue jeans. The girls walked outside and through the gates to the curb, climbing into Phoenix's black mustang convertible and Asia's red eclipse (A/N: We wont confuse ourselves with numbers or anything since we aren't very car smart *wink*) . A few red lights later the seven ladies were sitting in a booth at Bogey's.

"So, Phoenix, who do YOU have a crush on?" Jenni asked laughing at the shocked look on her friend's face.

"Ah have a crush on....well, you guys promise not to tell?"

"Of course!" the other girls said at the same time leaning in slightly.

"The Irish guy Colin" Phoenix said her white blonde hair falling into her eyes. Her pale white complexion tinted a light pink immediately after she finished her sentence.

"Well....he is really cute-" Rogue started laughing slightly.

"Marie! You have a boyfriend! Or do you?" Asia said playfully smacking her friend's gloved arm.

"Shut up! Yes I do have Bobby but I'm allowed to think other guys are cute! Anyway he didn't have an easy transformation I heard."

"And just who did you hear this from?" Phoenix asked putting her ice cream cup down leaning her head into her hands.

"People talk Phoenix. I don't know what happened to him."

"Anyway what is his mutation"

"His mutation is hard to explain. I guess he looks like an extremely strong hound or something along those lines" Jenni said a professional tint in her voice.

"Paging Dr. Gray! Dr. Gray you are needed in the Med. Lab!" Connie laughed pretending to page Jenni. Jenni took her spoon and aimed carefully, nailing Connie straight in the forehead with orange ice cream. Connie repeated her opponent's methods nailing Jenni somewhere in her dark, thick, crimson red hair with vanilla ice cream.

"Quit it you two!" Jubilee said after getting hit with a large spoonful of ice cream. They threw the last of the food away and walked out into the city. The girls got back into the cars and drove back to the mansion walking into the doors. The other girls said goodnight and Phoenix walked down to the gym and stopped hearing someone. Colin was laying on a towel beside the pool soaking wet. She walked over sitting beside him, lightly pushing his shoulder. He opened his eyes sitting up to face her.

"What are you doing here Phoenix?" he asked an Irish accent tinting his voice.

"Oh so you do know my name. Actually Ah was just coming down to see if anyone was here Ah could bug."

"And you found me? Aren't I lucky?"

"Oh yes. Anyway what are YOU doing down here?"

"What does it look like? By the way, did you know that you have ice cream in your hair?"

"Ah did know that....Ah just cant find it" she said searching through her thick white hair again. He reached over picking the vanilla out of her hair handing it to her. She put it in a napkin placing it her pocket before returning her attention to the person in front of her.


	3. Fireproof

My Immortal

Chapter 2

Fire Proof

Here's a chance to show you how I feel 

A chance for you to see it's real 

To see just what I feel inside and who it is that's by my side 

I will never change my mind 

Try to torch me and you'll find 

You can't turn me or deter me 

No matter how you try You can't burn me 

I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it 

I am FIREPROOF 

I know my heart and I just can't deny it 

I am FIREPROOF

I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet 

I am FIREPROOF 

I'll never bow down and you won't buy it 

I am FIREPROOF 

Now you know what I'm all about 

There's no chance I'll ever doubt 

The only one who can control me I extol the Almighty 

You want me to put it on the line 

And give yield to you this time 

See but I won't compromise and 

I realize It's my time to rise 

I know where I stand and what'll happen if you try it 

I am FIREPROOF 

I know my heart and I just can't deny it 

I am FIREPROOF

I tried to tell you but you wouldn't be quiet 

I am FIREPROOF 

I'll never bow down and you won't buy it 

I am FIREPROOF 

You'll never take me in the fire 

You'll never take my own desire 

Continued from Chapter 1

"So um Colin.....when did your powers really show up?" Phoenix asked her ice blue eyes going softer to a paler blue.

"Are you sure you really want to hear it?"

"Ah do...Ah wouldn't have asked otherwise. And we've known each other for a while....sure we don't talk a lot but....you can tell me. Ah don't tell secrets."

He sighed nodding slowly before beginning. "My.....powers really showed last year. I was normal....had a girlfriend named Alyshia. I was happy with her, and I thought she was so with me. I caught her with another man and.....Phoenix I lost it. They're both dead now...."Colin trailed off looking away, unable to meet the eyes of the woman sitting in front of him. She reached out lightly touching his shoulder, making him meet her eyes.

"You ain't the only one who's been through that sugah. Ah lived in the country just outside of Montgomery, in Alabama. Ah also had a boyfriend named Andrew. Then one night Ah and one of mah friends went out to a dance, and I caught him cheating as well....with mah best friend. They saw me storm outta there and ran after me. Andrew grabbed me by the arm and the next thing Ah knew, I'd frozen the both of them into solid rocks of ice. Ya see? There are only three differences between you and me. One is that Ah've been here on and off with mah dad all mah life. Two is that Ah've always been in the US. And three is that we've got different powers. We're both only human hon, we ain't fireproof.Dont blame yourself, it's really her loss" Phoenix said her soft southern accent thickening quite a bit. She stood walking through the door up to the first floor. She walked to the room she was sharing with the new girl who was going to arrive tomorrow.

~@~~!!@~~~~~

Phoenix walked out of the kitchen out onto the grounds, her friends chatting eagerly about Marie's next date beside her. She saw Colin and the new girl walking around on the grounds. She was very pretty, with long black hair and bright red streaks. In fact she recognized her immediately. The girl saw Phoenix and ran to her, hugging like she would a friend. Phoenix returned the hug before stepping back.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Phoenix. Well I'm going to be the new doctor-"

"You two know each other?" Colin asked, looking almost as confused as Jenni looked, but then again Jenni is always confused about something.

"Yes we know each other. Girls this is mah dad's old.....very old friend Emma Elton. Emma these are mah friends Asia, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Connie, and Jenni-"

"Jubilee isn't her real name is it?"

"My full name is Jubilation Lee but everyone calls me Jubilee."

"So how do you know Colin?"

"Long story....."


	4. What Do I Know?

Chapter 3

'What Do I Know?'

~~~June 11th.... 10 days later~~~

Phoenix woke up early to the wind howling outside her window. She climbed out of bed, her ice blue eyes gentle, without worry. She climbed out of her window onto the platform outside of it, her white hair catching the wind. The sky was pure black and it was freezing outside. Phoenix jumped back into her window running to the room next door, Colin's room. He was already starting to wake up, but jumped at the sound of his friend running into the room at top speed.

"Phoenix? Is something wrong?" he asked climbing out of his bed. She stared at him and started to blush, noticing he was only wearing pj bottoms.

"Nothing's wrong.....is Storm up?"

"Not at this time of day no. If nothing was wrong then why on earth would you come into my room in the wee hours of the morning, looking as if you'd seen a ghost?"(A/N: Wee hours? Am I drunk or something? Well he IS Irish)

"Ah just....Colin is it supposed to be this dark right now?" Phoenix asked glancing at the clock on his dresser. It read 5:21 A.M. but it wasn't supposed to be that dark. He shook his head glancing out the window. Phoenix walked over to stand by him, lightly leaning against his arm. He seemed not to notice she knew he did though. Jenni walked into the room, a smile gracing her pale face. 'Why on earth those two aren't together yet, no one will know. Well I had better tell them what I came here for'.

"Guys? The Professor wants to see all the younger X-Men right now" Jenni said before leaving the room. Phoenix looked around to where Jenni was previously standing before looking back at Colin.

"What do you think it is?" she asked lightly tilting her head. Colin just shook his head, his features grim. She saw his black eyes darken and shivered slightly turning around. The two walked to Professor Xavier's office. Colin looked around the room seeing Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Asia, Connie, Jenni, and another new girl. He noticed Phoenix start to speak and returned his attention back to her. "You wanted to see us dad?"

"It has been brought to my attention that Magneto has acquired some new mutants. But before I get to that, there is a new student joining us. Erin Munroe is Ororo's adopted daughter. Erin I'd like you to meet Phoenix, Bobby, Asia, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Connie, and Colin." Charles Xavier said, pointing out the others as he said their names

"That's all fine and dandy and I'm sure we're all pleased to meet you, but who are these new mutants?" Asia asked leaning against Connie's arm, who was already starting to fall asleep.

"I was getting to that Asia. We do not know their first and last names, but they are called Neon, Phoenix, Artemis, Nightmare, and Slasher"

"Those are pretty disturbing names. Do we have any more information about them?" Iceman asked, putting his arm on Rogue's shoulders, the silky material that covered her arms and shoulders shimmering slightly in the faint light.

"Not at the moment, but I want you all to be very careful when you go into town. You ten are their main targets, and I don't want anything to happen to you-"

"Professor with all due respect, there are eight of them counting Magneto, Pyro and Mystique. And there are ten of us, what are the odds that they're going to get us all?" Connie interrupted, now very much awake.

"I would not underestimate them if I were you, Melt. They are much more powerful then you give them credit for. Just please be careful, and if you can, go in groups when you go to town. That is all" Xavier said, the statement signaling the end of the discussion. The ten teenagers left the room, walking down to the living room. Bobby and Rogue sat on the love seat. Connie, Jubilee, and Asia took up the couch. Jenni, Erin, and Kitty occupied three seats. Colin sat on a chair near the back of the room, with Phoenix perched on the arm of the chair.

A/N: Ah'll leave ya hanging here, because I want the fourth chapter to be the rest of this one.


	5. Unwell

Chapter 4

Unwell

"I would not underestimate them if I were you, Melt. They are much more powerful then you give them credit for. Just please be careful, and if you can, go in groups when you go to town. That is all" Xavier said, the statement signaling the end of the discussion. The ten teenagers left the room, walking down to the living room. Bobby and Rogue sat on the love seat. Connie, Jubilee, and Asia took up the couch. Jenni, Erin, and Kitty occupied three seats. Colin sat on a chair near the back of the room, with Phoenix perched on the arm of the chair.

"So! Erin......um...what is your "code name"" Jenni started pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Mm..... Demon. So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Erin asked looking around the room.

"We go into town, watch TV, play games, hang out outside, go swimming, work out, or my favorite one...sleep!" Connie laughed playing with a stray lock of hair.

"So.....what are YOUR codenames?"

"Colin is Omen, Phoenix over there is Icess, I'm Void, Jenni is Sphinx, Connie is Melt, Bobby is Iceman, Marie is Rogue, Jubilee's full name is Jubilation Lee.....but we have her name and codename covered now, and Kitty is Shadowcat." Asia said eyeing Phoenix and Colin, who were currently discussing something.

"Well.....there has got to be someone that controls the weather. Ah'll bet anything its Slasher" Phoenix whispered leaning against Colin so she wouldn't fall.

"Then why would she or he be called Slasher?" Colin asked tilting his head.

"She probably has the whole admantium claw thing going"

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Because what guy would be caught dead being called Slasher? Wait...stupid question. Ah just have a feeling that it's a girl. Anyway, Jenni, what was your boyfriend's name again?"

"The one that disappeared?"

"Yep"

"James Dasher"

"I wonder if he's with Magneto. His name sounds like the evil villain type."

Jenni shrugged lightly picking up a book. Memories were racing through her mind.

~*~*~*~Jenni's Memory~*~*~*~

9:00 AM

"So......what are we going to do tonight?" Jenni asked through the phone on September 11th, 2002.

"Go to a movie?" James suggested playing with the phone cord.

"We went to a movie last weekend. Why don't we go to the beach?"

"Is that what you really want to do?" 

"Yes"

"Then we'll go"

"Aw! Thank you!" Jenni said smiling.

"Anything for you. But I have to go now, so I'll see you at......8:30?"

"Okay! See you! Bye!"

"Bye!"

8:31 PM

"And in local news, high school teen James Dasher has disappeared from his home. Experts say that he was abducted, but they have no sources to conclude their hypothesis. Be on the lookout for a male around sixteen, with green eyes and silver hair down to his chin. Now back to you, Jim" Laurel said, smiling that award winning smile that broke millions of hearts. But her words caught Jenni's attention. She stopped in her tracks, dropping the glass she was holding and ran up to her room. She threw herself on her bed, starting to sob.

~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~

Jenni stood, her cinnamon brown eyes filling with tears again. She walked up to her room lying down on her bed. A few minutes later her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jenni?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me. James."

A/N:*insert evil cackle* oh yes! This chapter was by far the easiest. Now you have to wait for a while.......and Ah can make you wait for as long as Ah want. R&R.


	6. Help Pour Out The Rain

Chapter 5

Help Pour Out The Rain

Jenni sat up her eyes growing wider. "Cut the crap, who is this really?"

"Jen, you know good and well who this is. Always have been stubborn eh?"

"James, where in the world are you?"

"Oh crap. Jenni listen I've got to go, but I will call you back someday soon. Goodbye" he said, hanging up the phone. She looked at the phone a minute before setting it back on the receiver. The next thing she heard was Phoenix's southern drawl yelling 'Connie you stubborn ass! Get back here!'. She ran back to the living room to find an extremely funny sight. Connie was hiding on one side of Asia holding something that resembled and necklace, and Phoenix on the other side trying to get whatever she was holding. Kurt, Ororo, Logan, Emma, and Scott had gathered in the doorway as well trying to figure out what's going on.

"What's going on in here you two?" Ororo asked sleepily, but still trying to look as awake as humanly possible. Phoenix snatched the necklace away and turned to face her Professor.

"Nothing Storm.......um Connie was just, helping me find my necklace!" Phoenix lied biting her lower lip. Ororo and the rest of them went back to bed, each muttering under their breath. Colin shook his head laughing softly.

"Was that the only thing you could think of?" He asked her raising his eyebrows.

"As if you could have done any better" she answered returning to the arm of his chair. She leaned back against the chair going deep into thought. 'Ah wonder if we'll always be just friends. It would suck if we were......royally. Ah wonder if Ah should make the first move.......no I

Ah'll just wait-'. Her train of thought was broken by Asia.

"Earth to Phoenix! You drift off into new universes constantly huh?"

"Yes Ah do....what?"

"Never mind" Asia said winking at Phoenix. She didn't understand 'till later what that wink meant.

"Phoenix could I talk with you for a minute?" Colin asked standing up. She nodded following him out onto the grounds.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I guess I should say this now before I loose whatever courage I gained. Phoenix I always liked you, since I first met you. What I'm trying to say is.....would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yes! Sure! Ah mean.....yes I'd love to have dinner with you"

A/N:Sorry it's short but it's real late.


	7. Rock Wit You Aww Baby

Chapter 6

Rock Wit You (Aww Baby)

A/N: We'll thank our lovely reviewers right now

Wild Craze: Good gosh almighty. We're back. Don't have a hissy fit *winks*. But thank ya so much for your support. We love ya man!*sniffles*

DarkPrincessPyro99: Thank ya so much for your support! We appreciate it.

Kimmie: Aw thanks babe! We love ya! *huggles*

Punkgal: Err thanks for the support.

Haldir Lives: Thank ya! We like that you like!

Shian: thank ya!

Phoenix and Colin stumbled into the mansion at about eleven o' clock the next night after their date. They walked into the living room both sitting down on the love seat. The date had gone very well. First he took her out to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Then they went dancing until they got tired. Now they were both trying to figure out what to say to one another.

"Phoenix?"

"Yes?"

"What do you say we do this again sometime?"

"Go out?" She asked cautiously leaning back into her coat. She could barely contain her excitement. Thank gosh he didn't look directly at her. He'd have seen her whole face light up like a child's at Christmas.

"Yes....will you go out with me again?"

"You know Ah will. Er.... Ah should get to bed. G'night" He leaned over gently kissing her cheek. She was silently thanking the heavens it was a dark room, for she had to be a maroon color. She stood practically running to her room, not surprised to find her friends all sitting on her bed, minus Bobby.

"I love the words you southerners use. Cripes. Jesus Cripes....son of Gosh" Connie stated quoting some comedian.

"So.....how was it?" Asia asked making room for Phoenix on her bed.

"Oh mah Gosh. He's amazing.....so sweet. Didn't talk much. But he's such a GREAT dancer. And we're gonna go out again!" Phoenix stated practically jumping. It's easy to tell she's either happy or got a very bad case of hyperness (A/N:Like meeeeeeee! Squirrel goes whee!). Her long white hair which was artistically piled on top of her head came falling down to her back like a rushing white river. Her ice blue eyes sparkled in the faint light like the sun had switched on behind her eyes.

"Well I'm so glad you're happy" Emma said smiling at her friend's daughter's attitude. And she really was glad that she was happy. Jenni seemed to be a little upset though. In fact......Jenni wasn't there at all.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Down Town NYC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenni sat across the table from her boyfriend. She still thought of him like that because frankly, they never did break up. James stared intently at her with his powerful green eyes. His hair was still the same.....but he looked older some how.

"So Jen.....it's been a long time"  
  
"Yes.....almost a whole year huh?"

"Time's really been good to ya"

"Thank you James. You don't look half bad yourself" She stated fiddling with a napkin.

'Great. At least I know she's an X Man. She doesn't know.....I feel bad for doing this. Why me? Why not Evie be the spy? Oh no.....' he thought nodding slightly at her comment.

"James.....where did you go? I missed you....a lot."

"Jen I wish I could tell you. But I can't."

"Alright.....so what is it you needed my help for?"  
  
"Ya see....I've got these powers. Now they're pretty weird and I cant explain them. But this school you're going to....I've heard I can get help there"

"Xavier School for The Gifted?(A/N:Y'know.....I've heard that place bein' called many things. So I'll stick with this one here)"

"That's the one"

"I'll see what I can do for ya" She stated. They both walked out to her car and drove off, back towards the school.


	8. Haunted

Chapter 7

Haunted

A/N: Adding evil person. My evil twin Ange's character Calysta.

~Somewhere deep in the Rockies~

The snow fell heavily for that time of year in the Rockies. A large caving sitting in the middle of a vast evergreen forest was the only sign of life. In one of the many rooms sat four people. Calysta Xavier, Evinha Grange, John Allerdyce, and Amy Parker.

"Where do you think Nightmare is?" Amy asked no one in particular. She was cuddled up with her current boyfriend Pyro.

"As if we really care" Evie said looking directly at her book. Her long black and green locks fell to her thighs, matching her dark black and green eyes (A/N: The pupil is green.....just so ya know). 

"Such a pessimist, Evil Eva. Lighten up a bit....my God. Ah've heard enough whinin' from you already" Calysta laughed looking up from her violin.

"We need James here to lighten your mood Eva. Quit being such a bitch for second alright?" John stated leaning back against the Sofa. Magneto picked that moment to enter the room.

(A/N: That's as far as Lily wrote. Kirsten (not the other author but Kirsten Holstricter) picked it up from there)

"Yes well I've heard enough whining to last me a lifetime. Vixen, I have a job for you" Magneto stated staring pointedly at Eva for a moment. Calysta jumped up, her long white hair cascading down to her waist. With glistening blue eyes she could easily pass as her twin Phoenix.

"Yes Sir?"

"It seems to me that your sister has a new boyfriend. Mess with his health a little...then we'll see if she still feels the same way about IT"

"Ah don't know what you're talkin' about"

"You know.....IT"  


"Uh.....no. Ah don't know"

"Oh just do as you were told"

"Will do!" she smiled running out of the room.

"Ditz" muttered Eva laying back into the recliner.

Lily's A/N: You'll find out why Mr. M has such a problem with Phoenix sooner or later. I hate this chapter personally. Thanx for the constructive criticism and listenin' to me moan and complain Ange. I wouldn't have ever gotten through editing this chapter otherwise. And to the rest of ya for bein' so patient with us.


	9. Going Under

Chapter 8

Warning: This is a sad/fluffyish chappy for you Phoenix/Colin fans.

~3 A.M. The Mansion~

The gorgeous calm night had turned into a violent raging storm. The rattling windows had awoken Phoenix Xavier from her peaceful sleep. The lightening that lit up the sky sent her bolting for the farthest place from the window. She ran straight to Colin's room quietly shutting the door behind her. He was still asleep, clad in only pj bottoms. She made her way to his bed, careful to skip over the floorboards that creek. As soon as she reached his bed he awoke, his hand shooting out for her arm. He came out of his dream like state enough to loosen his grip on her arm and sit up.

"'Tis it now Phoenix? Do ye know what time it is lass?"

"Ah'm sorry Colin but the lightening woke me up. Ah've always been scared of lightening."

"Aye I understand but ye scared me outta me skin darlin'" he chuckled softly scooting over so she could sit down beside him. She smiled softly clearing her hair out of her eyes.

"Ah am sorry but you're the closest to mah room" Phoenix stated staring up into his eyes, which had turned to a very disgusting looking yellow. Her smile melted into a very weird expression that could be related to fear.

"'Tis it Icess?"

"Y-your....Colin your eyes"

He jumped up going to a gar corner, disappearing into the shadows. A few minutes later a great hound looking creature emerged in her boyfriend's place.

"Oh Mah God....this can't be....Colin?"

The creature turned its head towards her, and when their eyes met, pain poked its way into his eyes. And that was because she was afraid.

"Yes Phoenix, it's me."

"This...is your mutation?" She called out from the other side of the room. Colin just nodded lying back down.

"Is...it safe to come near you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

She stared at him for a moment.... before bolting for the door.

A/N: This was written by Kirsty and Audery.....otherwise known as Evinha and Jenni. Now we wrote this late at night....and we can't even believe how stupid it was. We hope you like it though....because Phoenix is a real big idiot in this un. Well we've found her Achilles heel huh?


	10. Imaginary

A/N: As you're about to find out...Calysta isn't all that evil. Actually this is gonna be a good chapter for her.

Dedication: My "evil" twin Ange. Girl....you've been there to hear me moan, whine, complain, and bitch about this all the way through. And you've been there just to talk and argue with me over....stuff Blue boy is still mine! Hehe. This one's for you. Just to show how un-evil you can be. And you got my cameo right.. don't worry about it.

Chapter 9

Imaginary

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear 

Of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming monsters

Calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in

Lay your head down and stay a while

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to breathe again

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Calysta stomped back to her room. Hurt him? She didn't know who he was. And something just wouldn't let her do that to her sister. Her twin sister.... it'd been forever since she had seen Phoenix. She sat down on her bed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't belong here...nor did she want to be here. And Eva did nothing to help. She sighed picking up a picture. A young man stared back at her, his soft black hair spiked...he had always done that. She let her eyes roam over the picture again. He had stunning gray eyes. Nice body too.... she smiled letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Evyn had been so good to her. And she'd had to do that to him. Just because he was going to tell her dad what Trista was going to do. Trista....the head of the Agency. The one that would have hurt him herself if Calysta hadn't. Stupid blonde whore. Calysta lay back on her bed sobbing softly, her soft white hair falling in her face.... as if to shield her from sight.

`-`-`-`Flashback`-`-`-`

"Calysta! Get in here! Now!" A voice had called to her. The voice had lost its sexy, smooth ring. Calysta had run into the office as if the whips of hell were on her heels. Trista was sitting there; her soft blonde hair all bunched up into a messy braid. Her suit was all black of course... black tube top, black pants, black stilettos...she could be gorgeous without trying.

"Yeah Trista? Anythin' Ah can do for ya?" She'd asked, tugging nervously at her soft, chin length white hair. She'd never be confident around her boss. Who was? I mean the lady was full of venom... willing to strike out at anyone who disobeyed her.

"Ah Calysta... always the loyal friend. It seems your boyfriend has been... a very bad boy"

"Bad? No Trista... Ah don't think he has..."

"Excuse me? Did I ask you to speak? No I did not.... take him out. Not permanently... he could be of use to me later. Just enough hospitalize him"

"Trista.... no. Please don' make me do this. Ah can't....please. Anythin' but that" Calysta pleaded, her soft blue eyes growing misty. This was something she never wanted to do.

"Do it.. or I will do it myself. And get it done now! Then rush in here and call 911. They like me and wont suspect a thing. Make something up about his "accident". whatever you like"

Calysta nodded, rushing out of the office. She grabbed Evyn's hand, he had been waiting for her, gently pulling him into an empty room.

"Calysta? Honey what's wrong?" he asked her, gently cupping her face in his hands. Tears were flowing down her face now, and she almost never cried. She pushed him away, gently touching a hand to his forehead. He tried to disappear into the shadows, but it was too late. She had sent a shock of energy at him, hard enough to make him stumble back and slam his head onto the sharp edge of a stainless steel table. She stood there for a minute, watching the blood collect around his head. 

"I love you Evyn. I didn't want her to hurt you"

She fled from the room, now prepared to do what she had been told, call for an ambulance....

`-`-`-`End of Flashback`-`-`-`

'_Calysta? Sis? What is it?' a soft southern voice rang in her head._

'Oh Phoenix! Ah'm coming home...please wait for me?' she answered back telepathically.

'Alright. Don't worry.. I'll tell dad. We'll come for you. Where are you?'

'Thank you.. meet me at the base of the Rocky Mountains '

She stood up, gathering all of her things and shoving them into a backpack. She walked out the door, stopping to gaze in one last time at some of the people she'd learned to love. She went outside and gazed around. How would she get to her family? She was surrounded by snow. Then she remembered. That stupid snow mobile...the one they'd made a path for. To get down from the mountain. She slid her backpack on her back and a helmet on her head climbing onto the thing. She started it and took off, heading back to the life she wanted to start....hopefully with Evyn. If she could find him....


	11. Give Unto Me

Chapter 10

Give Unto Me

Fear not the flame of my love's candle 

Let it be the sun in your world of darkness 

Give unto me all that frightens you 

Ill have your nightmares for you 

If you sleep soundly

Phoenix sprinted out of her last period, which was Math, to her dad's office. He was sitting there, filling out paperwork. Over what, she didn't know.

"Yes Phoenix?" Charles asked, gazing up at his daughter from the papers he was filling out. Something was bothering her, but it wasn't just one thing....many things had been on her mind lately.

"Dad.. Calysta's coming. I'm going to meet her in Colorado"

"No you aren't. Let Scott or Logan go"

"Dad no... I'm going. She needs her sister now more than she did before. Please let me go?"

"Fine....but take Colin with you"

"Alright....fine" Phoenix replied, exiting the office. She knew Kurt would be watching Study Hall, and that was where Colin was. She gracefully walked to Kurt and told him she needed Colin. He nodded, his blue tail flicking back and forth...back and forth. She stopped to stare at his tail, watching it go back and forth for a few moments. She shook her head turning away, damn that thing was hypnotic. She nodded to Colin, urging him to follow her. He stood, grabbing his things, following her out the door.

"Where are we going Phoenix?" he asked her, slightly irritated she'd drug him away from work....but also glad she'd come.

"Colorado...Colin. We need to talk"

"I know that.. I think I know what about too"

"The reason Ah ran from you....the other night...was....Ah have a terrible fear of dogs. Ah'm sorry!"

He smiled and nodded grabbing Asia's car keys and their jackets, handing hers to her. "Don't worry about it. Let's go get your sister."

-+-3 Days Later-+-

Calysta and Phoenix ran to each other, each one grabbing the other in a suffocating hug. They seemed to be having a competition on who was going to suffocate the other first. Colin stood back awkwardly, still trying to decide which one was his and which was her sister. When they drew apart and Calysta gathered her bags, was she introduced to Colin. They actually seemed to get along great, and Phoenix took her sisters bag and set it in the opened trunk that had been holding extra blankets and other things.

"Phoenix?" Calysta called to her sister.

"Yes?"

"We need to stop at someone's house real quick. Okay?"

"Sure thing"

A/N: Audery was admitted to the hospital a while ago.....but she wrote this one, Chapter 11, Chapter 12, and Chapter 13 so let's give her a big round of applause and crud like that eh? I mean they aren't that bad.


	12. Where Will You Go?

Chapter 11

Where Will You Go?

You're too important for anyone  
There's something wrong with everything you see  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone  


But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape  
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  


I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

Calysta walked up to his house, fidgeting nervously. She remembered being able to just walk up to the house, practically skipping. She never looked back as someone came to the door. It was an older woman, Evyn's mom. She nearly slammed the door on Calysta when she saw her.

"Can't you just go away and leave us to pick up the pieces? Cally you haunt my son's dreams so he can't sleep at night. Just stay gone." Alysa begged the younger woman. Gray streaked what had been perfect black hair, and anxiety was hidden behind once happy gray eyes.

"Just let me see Evyn. Just one last time. Please? Maybe Ah can ease his mind" She shot back, hugging her jacket to her. When Alysa stepped back she went in, going straight into the den of the luxurious house. He was sitting on the love seat in nothing but pajama bottoms. Just staring into the fire. She stood in the doorway, studying him. His face was older, he looked as if he hadn't slept in years. His eyes rolled over to her, acknowledging her presence. He scooted over for her to sit beside him. She sat by him nervously drumming her fingers on the side of the couch. 

"Why?" he asked, staring at the fire. She turned her eyes to him nervously, staring now at the side of his face.

"What?"

"What in the world possessed you to do that? I could never hurt you, Cal. But why did you do that?" He had turned to face her, his eyes were soft but demanded an answer.

"Ev, Trista would have killed you...if she hadn't given me the opportunity to save you. Ah knew you'd live. But Ah had no choice..." she bit her lower lip so hard it bled, and little red rivers ran down her chin. Anything to keep from breaking down. She nodded slightly standing, and almost made in to the doorway of the den. She turned around, to face him one more time. He had stood up as well. Their eyes locked, and time seemed to stop. She walked back, right into his arms, laying her head against his bare chest. It was so soothing to feel him kiss her forehead and to hear his heart beating.


	13. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Chapter 12

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
  
They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do maybe kiss me again  
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
  
They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

Phoenix started to pace in front of the car impatiently. Colin stared at her from his perch on the hood of the car. She kept gazing at the house over her shoulder. And every time she looked back her hair flew over her shoulder. It was making him nervous.

"Ah wonder if she's alright." And there went the hair. He should start calling her Cousin It. Man that girl had hair. He reached out grabbing a belt loop, tugging her to the hood of the car.

"

Darlin' I'm sure they're makin' up. But if you don't stop flipping that hair.." he laughed, kissing her nose gently. She smiled running a hand over his cheek, leaving a bit of frost where she'd touched. Asia and Connie would love to be in my place, she thought planting kisses along his jaw line. She stood again and went back to her hair flipping pacing. 

Evyn had dressed and packed, so the two were finally joining Phoenix and Colin. Calysta pulled down one of the seats in the back of her sister's car and tossed Evyn's bag in the trunk. Phoenix tossed Colin the keys, jumping into the passenger seat.

Colin settled into the driver's seat, holding Phoenix's hand with on hand and keeping another on the steering wheel. As soon as Evyn and Calysta got settled in the back seat he took off.

"Phoenix?" Calysta said leaning back against Evyn.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking at them in the rear view mirror.

"How long did it take you guys to get here?"

"Two or three days. But we also stopped quite a bit"

"Oh my. Alright thanks" Calysta said shutting her eyes.

NOTE: Asia and Phoenix like share the convertible and the eclipse, but it was Asia's week to have the eclipse. But Phoenix doesn't care apparently and trades the cars, so they had the eclipse.


	14. Hello

Chapter 13

Hello

Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday  


-+-2 1/2 days later-+-

The rain was pouring down so hard in Pennsylvania, it was almost impossible to see. Calysta and Evyn were under a blanket asleep, leaving Phoenix and Colin to fight through the mess. Colin was, by now, cursing up a storm. Phoenix was trying so hard to keep awake but at the pace they were going....it'd be Christmas before they got back. Suddenly a truck came crashing right into the front of them. The wind shield shattered as the front of the car was crushed like a pop can. Another car had also rammed right into the back of it.

~20 minutes later~

Phoenix awoke again to the sound of sirens approaching. Blood as oozing from her forehead and it stung to beat crazy. Colin had slumped against the steering wheel, and was in worse shape that she herself was. Calysta was talking to her.

"Sis? Phoenix?"

"Ah'm here sugah"

"Ah don't think Evyn's breathing..." came the scared reply.

"Can you check his pulse?"

"Yeah...he's still with us. What about Colin?"

"Barely" was her soft, teary reply.

"Ah love ya, sis"

"Ah love ya too. Don't worry...we'll make it out of this."

"Ah dunno how much longer Ah can stay awake"

"Don't you give up on me now. Calysta, hun ya have to keep awake"

"Ah don't wanna die"

"You ain't gonna die"

"Phoenix?" that was a new voice.

"Colin?"

"Have I told you this before?"

"Told me what sugah?"

"I love you"

"Ah love you too"

"Phoenix?"

"I don't think I'll make it"

She twisted her head a bit to see him. He was still looking down and his forehead was bleeding pretty bad. A bone was sticking out of his arm, and she gasped at what she saw next. A long, jagged, sharp piece of glass was sticking out of his stomach.

"Hang on, my love. help is here" she said, touching his hand with her free one. She felt two sets of arms grab her gently, laying her out onto a stretcher. She felt them place something around her neck. She guessed it was a brace. A young, 20 something, frightened/disgusted looking woman's face swam into view.

"Sweetheart can you tell us your name?" she asked, gently stroking Phoenix's forehead.

"Phoenix Xavier. The read headed guy was Colin O'Doyle. The other girl is my twin Calysta. The other guy is Evyn Andrews." she replied, noticing one thing. They had put her into an ambulance. The sirens were back on.

"Honey I'm Maryanne. We're going to have you keep talking to us. Please try to stay calm." She said, though she should take her own advice. She looked more or less like a scared poodle.

"Do you think my boyfriend will be alright?"

"Colin? Oh sweetheart I sure hope so. He didn't seem to be doing well at all"

"Maryanne I doubt she needed to hear that" said the short blonde girl who was putting in the IV.

"Beth I can't lie to her. Your sister and Evyn are doing fine. It seems that your boyfriend and yourself took most of the damage."

Phoenix nodded, tears leaking out the sides of her eyes. Maryanne was still stroking her forehead lovingly, as if she were a small child.

"How old are y'all?"

"17"

"Why were you in Pennsylvania?"

"Colin and Ah had to pick up the other two"

She nodded. "And who're your parents?"

"We all live with mine and Calysta's father, Charles Xavier."

"You're mutants?"

"Yes"

"Then we're takin' you to the right place. Relax darling, you're safe"

Phoenix's body shook with sobs, and Beth was thankful she'd gotten the IV in the young girl before hand. Colin had called her darling. That really brought back memories.


	15. Angel

Chapter 14

In The Arms Of An Angel

Spend all your time waitin' 

For that second chance; 

The break that would make it okay. 

There's always some reason 

To feel not good enough 

And it's hard at the end of the day. 

I need some distraction. 

Oh, beautiful release. 

Memories seep through my veins 

That may be empty, 

Oh, and weightless and maybe 

I'll find some peace tonight.

I'm in the arms of the angel. 

Fly away from here. 

From this dark, cold hotel room 

And the endless nights that you fear. 

You were born from the wreckage 

Of your silent reverie. 

You're in the arms of the angel. 

May you find some comfort here. 

So tired of the straight line 

And everywhere you turn 

There's vultures and thieves at your back.

The storm keeps on twistin'.

Keep on buildin' the life 

That you make up for all that you lack. 

Don't make no difference. 

Escape one last time. 

It's easier to believe 

Then this sweet madness. 

Oh, this glorious sadness 

That brings me to my knees.

In the arms of the angel. 

Fly away from here. 

From this dark, cold hotel room 

And the endless nights that you fear.

You were born from the wreckage 

Of your silent reverie. 

You're in the arms of the angel. 

May you find some comfort here. 

You're in the arms of the angel. 

May you find some comfort here.

-7 days later-

Phoenix awoke with a jolt, gazing around her. She touched her forehead. It was bandaged. She sat up, and gazed down at what she was wearing...which apparently wasn't an ordinary hospital gown. Actually it was more of a gray tank top and gray sweat pants. One of the women who'd gone in the ambulance with her was in the room. Maryanne....yes that was it. She smiled weakly at the woman who had come to stand by her bedside.

"Hey sweetie! How do you feel?" she asked touching the girl's arm. She had actually grown quite attached to both of the gorgeous white haired girls.

"Awesome but Ah need to see Colin. And my sister. Where are they?"

"Can you get out of bed?"

"Hon, if yah asked me to Ah could get up and sprint around the whole hospital"

"I'll take that as a yes" Maryanne laughed, pulling down one of the metal sides that were keeping the girl in. She helped Phoenix to her feet, watching the girl carefully. Phoenix had long since had the IV taken out when they figured out she'd live and stay hydrated. She led the younger woman to a room across the hall, which held Evyn and Calysta. Both of them were in chairs, and Calysta practically leapt to her feet when Phoenix walked in.

"Icess! You're up! Finally" Calysta laughed, hugging her sister. Phoenix nodded slightly hugging her sister back. Calysta had only sustained a broken wrist and a few bruises and Evyn had a few busted ribs and scratches, not too much. She nodded at him slightly drawing back from her sister.

"Where's Colin?" Phoenix asked Maryanne, turning away from her sister. The older woman's face held a grave expression. She just motioned for Phoenix to follow her, to which she gladly obliged. They walked down the hall into the Intensive Care Unit and Phoenix stopped for a bit.

"Are you coming sweetie?" Mary turned around tilting her head slightly. Phoenix nodded slightly following her to a door. "He's in there. He's not come around yet but we know he can hear you. So speak to him if you want. Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No...this is somethin' Ah've gotta do alone" Phoenix replied, walking into the room. She walked slowly over towards the bed surveying the damage. She couldn't count the injuries he had, or the number of tubes sticking out of him....which was quite a bit. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she took his hand. It had been bandaged, but didn't look too bad.

"Fear not the flame of my loves candle. Let it be the sun in your world of darkness. Give unto me all that frightens you. Ill have your nightmares for you, if you sleep soundly" she sang softly stroking his hand with her thumb. It tore her up to see him like this. Knowing that he wasn't in a coma was SOME comfort....knowing that he wasn't on life support was even better....but it still hurt. At least someone hadn't had to call her, at least she'd been there with him. Phoenix moved the uncomfortable railing on that side down. She sat down laying her head on his hand

-+- 30 Minutes later -+-

Phoenix jolted awake again. She felt the hand she had fallen asleep on move under her. She sat up quickly gazing at his face. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared carefully at her. As if she was something out of a dream. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tearstains on her cheeks gave him the evidence he needed. She'd been crying. Now new tears were starting to pour down from her ice blue eyes. He reached his hand up, wiping at her tears with his thumb. She burst into a fit of crying, laying her head down against his unbandaged shoulder. He stroked her back lovingly, pressing his cheek to her forehead. Maryanne had come in and moved a bed without sides right beside his bed, so now all he needed to do was position her comfortably against him.

His ribs hurt, especially when touched, but he could stand this pain. Once he'd gotten her situated he started to talk to her, his voice quite a bit groggy.

"Shh...I'm alright. Darlin' don't cry....please? Shh...I'm alright...shh.." he whispered, rubbing her back. He'd hated to see her cry, especially when he was the cause of it. She erupted into another fit of fresh sobbing, letting everything out. All of her pain, worry, strain, everything....she was lucky to have him here still with her.

"Shh baby please don't cry....please. Shh....c'mon. I hate to see you cry. Please? Don't cry...shh" he said once again, still rubbing her back. A while later once she'd settled down, she stared up at him. He didn't see she was awake yet, he didn't sense it either. She laid a hand lightly on his chest, close to his neck.

"Ah love you" she said quietly still gazing up at him. He kissed her cheek nodding slightly, trying to hug her closer to him. He couldn't do it, that hurt way too much.

"I love you too. Now sleep. Please. You need it."

"But-"

"I'll be right here when you wake up darlin'. Now sleep" he stated, laying his cheek against the top of her head again. She nodded slightly and drifted back off to sleep. Only when he was sure she was sleeping did he allow himself to nod off into dreamland.

-+- Meanwhile at the Institute -+-

"Alright. Thank you very much. Uh huh. We appreciate it. Bye-Bye now" Emma said before hanging up the phone. She dashed up to the professor's office to find Erin, Bobby, Rouge, Jenni, Jubilee, Kitty, Connie, Asia, and James demanding to know where their friends had gone.

"Yes Emma?" Charles asked gazing at his friend. She looked as if she had something urgent to tell him and he better not probe her mind to look for the answer.

"Your daughters, Colin, and Calysta's boyfriend Evyn were in a horrible accident. No one was killed but Colin's in ICU. Calysta was just on the phone. They're in the William Penn Memorial Hospital up near the New York/Pennsylvania border" Emma said, not really pausing to breathe. Charles' eyes grew about as big as saucers. "Oh! And Calysta said not to worry"

A/N: I Kirsty made up the William Penn Memorial Hospital. Even though I'm sure it does exist it was just the best thing I could think of.


	16. Invisible

Chapter Fifteen

Invisible

Oh-oh-oh

What ya doing tonight?

I wish I could be a fly on your wall.   
Are you really alone? Who's stealing dreams?   
Why can't I breathe you into my life?   
(So tell me) What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?   
  
If I was invisible   
And I could just watch you in your room   
If I was invincible   
I'd make you mine tonight   
If hearts were unbreakable   
And I could just tell you where I stand   
I would be the smartest man   
If I was invisible...   
Wait, I already am   
  
Saw your face in the crowd, I call out your name   
You don't hear a sound   
I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make   
Wish I could read what goes through your mind   
(Oh baby) Wish you could touch me with the colors of your light   
  
If I was invisible   
And I could just watch you in your room   
If I was invincible   
I'd make you mine tonight   
If hearts were unbreakable   
And I could just tell you where I stand   
I would be the smartest man   
If I was invisible...   
Wait, I already am   
  
(I'd make you mine tonight) Invisible   
I reach out but you don't even feel me   
Even when I scream out   
Baby, you don't hear me (you don't hear me)   
I am nothing without you   
Just a shadow passin' through   
(Invisible, Invisible, Invisible, Invisible)   
  
If I was invisible   
And I could just watch you in your room   
If I was invincible   
I'd make you mine tonight   
If hearts were unbreakable   
And I could just tell you where I stand   
I would be the smartest man   
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)   
If I was invisible (I'd make you mine) 

Evinha walked out of the commons room looking thing, up to her room. Just who the hell did Calysta think she was? Running off like that. She could be God knows where by now...Jesus. 'She just had to run off, didn't she?' Evie thought, shoving open the door to her room. She gazed down at her fingernails, watching them grow to five inch claws. She ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling her fangs grow. She could have passed for a vampire. But no, sadly, she didn't draw blood. She used her fangs to intimidate her victims, before shredding their bodies up with her fingernails. Hence the reason they called her Slasher. She truly was no good. She grabbed her leather jacket, pulling it on before joining the rest outside.

"So what exactly are we doing again?" John asked, looking around at the rest of his friends. Carmen and Cailey had decided to join them. Carmen ran a hand through her hair, a reddish-brown color that had light blonde streaks. Cailey repeated Carmen's move, only her hair color was red. Her hazel green eyes flicked immediately over to Carmen, the only one who knew.  
  
"Well, believe it or not, Magneto's letting us go solo on this one. I don't know what he's taking.....but whatever it is, he should keep using it. We are simply going to find out about as much as we can about what the X-Men are up to. You know, the ones we're SUPPOSED to be keeping an eye on. They're going to be really important, so I hear.

"Yeah, well, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Evie asked, tilting her head. Cailey looked over at her friend, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Well, you're the all knowing all seeing Carmen. Tell us. How're we gonna get off this hunk of rock?"

"THAT I have yet to find out..." Carmen replied, studying her nails.

A/N: Gah! Shortness! I know....but that's the best I can do. Now a reply to all my reviewers.

Alexia- Thanks babe! We're glad you liked it!

Celia- Sarah McLaughlin. I'm pretty sure it was her.

Ange- *pats head* I know. Thanks.


	17. You

Chapter 16

You

A/N: The story behind this is so sad...if you want the details then read the A/N at the end

The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I cant sleep, I need to tell you... goodnight  
  
When we're together I fell perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart  
All that you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me, Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you   
Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you  
  
So many nights I've cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me I love myself  
I never thought I would say that  
I never thought there'd be you  
  


~October 11~

Phoenix stretched, gazing out her window. Her dad had gotten them out of the hospital a few days after he arrived in Pennsylvania, and they'd been at the mansion ever since. The sky outside was black, the rain falling as if it were being poured from buckets onto the mansion. The air didn't smell sweet, as it usually did. It smelled as if it were poisoned. She saw several dark shadows coming towards the mansion. She frowned, wondering if they were friends or not. Wait.....the alarm had been set. Why didn't it go off? Standing, she crossed her room to her light switch and flipped it on. The lights didn't come on. Crossing to the other side of the room, she smacked her twin sister, Calysta. Warning her to be quiet, the two snuck into the rooms surrounding theirs, waking up their entire group which included Erin and Emma.

"Guys, we should really tell the professor...."Emma whispered, rubbing her eyes. She had long since decided that his daughters were a magnet for trouble, and didn't want anyone to get hurt again.

"She's right Phoenix, your dad really should know about this" Colin said, staring down at his girlfriend. She groaned slightly, shaking her head. Why in the world did no one EVER trust her on these types of things?

"Guys, somehow, Ah think we can tackle this ourselves.....you know, without worrying everyone. Calysta gave her twin a long, hard stare. Something about Phoenix had changed so much, she wasn't the happy girl she had once been. She looked so much older and so tired......

"Phoenix, would you listen to reason, for once? We can't do this alone. Sis, you know for a fact Ah love and trust you...but this is dangerous. Someone could be hurt or killed. Please, let's tell dad." Calysta begged, grabbing her sister's elbow. Phoenix just shook her head sadly and pulled away.

"Ah don't want your hand this time. Ah'll find a way to save myself from any danger Ah may encounter. Ah wouldn't worry too hard if Ah were you." Phoenix nodded, finalizing the conversation. Without another word, she took off down the hall. A single tear slipped down her cheek, she knew she probably would not live through the night.

A/N: Short, we know. The story is sad. Evan Lily's boyfriend had surgery not too long ago, as you know. He and his friend were going to Lily's apartment after leaving their sisters' concert their parents were there to take the girls home. On the way they were hit by a drunk driver. His friend's alive, he's lucky he made it. Evan though.....he's in a coma. They stuck a tube in his head to drain fluid they'd found on his brain. He's not responding too much, and we frankly don't know if he's going to make it. Lily's spent almost every day at the hospital with him, and has missed so much school because of it. In the pocket of his jeans, they found a really bent up diamond ring. Evan's friend revealed that he was going to propose to her that night.

The story is sad and upsetting, but there is a lesson to be learned. Lily's written the next part of this herself, so we'll include what she wrote.

Please guys, don't drink and drive. I don't want anyone to suffer as I am, and it's killing me. Drinking and driving is irresponsible as hell, and only ends up in tragedy. Now, I hope Ev makes it through. My cousin did, so that makes me feel a little better. But the chances are very slim. I may loose the one I truly love because someone was stupid enough to get behind the wheel of a car. I don't think many of you really comprehend the seriousness of drinking and driving. But a lot of you do.....and for that I am glad. Most of my friends left me when I needed them most, I only have like three or four left.

Ange, whenever you can take the time out of your busy schedule to talk to me, that may do a little to ease my mind. If you don't want to talk to me again, and are avoiding me for some unknown reason.....I just don't know what to do. You know I love you like a sister, but don't ignore me. I know you have problems of your own, and don't need mine. But if you could just talk to me.....I don't care what it's about, it may just keep me sane a bit longer.

I don't think I'm going to be able to continue writing for a long time....so Kirsty and Audery are taking the story. I wish all of you the best of luck in everything you do, and I love you all for being so supportive. Thank you, and goodbye.

-Lils


	18. Heaven's A Lie

Chapter 17

Heaven's A Lie

A/N-This is the final chapter. And yes we are giving you a sequel. But, since the three of us are going away to college and won't have time, Lily's cousin Marah is taking over. She's a great authoress and we sincerely hope that you give her as much respect as you've given us. We've written the first chapter of the sequel, so I hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it. Peace out.

Love always,

Kirsty

Audery

Lily

Oh no, here it is again

I need to know

Why did I choose to betray you

Somethin' wrong

With all the plans of my life

I never realized that you've been here

Dolefully desired

Destiny of a lie

Set me free

Your heaven's a lie

Set me free

With your love

-Lacuna Coil

Phoenix stepped out onto the fresh grass, gazing around warily. Her long white hair hung limply around her face, ice blue eyes glittering dangerously. Walking out farther, towards the middle of the lawn, she heart the grass rustling behind her. Slasher, or Evinha Grange, stood before her. Her nails had grown out to be about ten inches long.

"Is that it?" Phoenix smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's enough, Phoenix." she said venomously, lunging towards the girl. Grabbing her wrists, Phoenix was barely able to frost her skin before being overpowered and brutally thrown to the ground. True, she didn't have much brute strength and wasn't fast at all. Growling, Slasher attacked. She straddled the girl's waist, raking her "claws" across her shoulders. Ignoring the searing pain in her shoulders, Phoenix grabbed her neck, tightening her grip as her cold hands worked their magic. Eyes growing wide, she plunged her nails into the weaker girl's stomach, making the X-Man....woman release her in pain. She'd punctured...something, Phoenix couldn't tell what. Placing her hands over the holes from which the blood was gushing, she gazed up at her opponent. Grabbing the girl's hair, Eve pulled her up. Tilting her face towards Xavier's daughter, she smirked.

"Oh, you poor thing...do you want me to stop?" Eve asked sadistically, gripping her neck. Amy ran out of the school, sporting a bloody nose and a few burns.

"Let's go, Eve." she said, the rest of The Brotherhood following, including James. Dropping her victim, she wiped the blood off her nails and shrunk them, muttering. A tall woman stepped up behind the vicious girl, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her long blonde hair hung in a loose braid down her back, with dark, venomous eyes. Nodding, Eve and the rest of her family followed the woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colin stepped out onto the steps not ten minutes later and scanned the area. Spotting Phoenix, he ran to her, lifting her into his lap. She stirred slightly, opening her bleary eyes. Her studied her face, gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Colin..."

"Hush. We'll discuss it later, you need help." Colin whispered. She nodded weakly, snuggling up to his chest. Standing, he saw Bobby at the door and sprinted to him.

"What-"

"Take her, get her to Emma. I trust you, so take good care of her." the "werewolf" growled, his eyes turning their sickly, disgusting yellow color. Bobby nodded and took the girl from his friend's grasp. Phoenix made a grab for Colin's shirt, which he caught and took a hold of her hand. Gently placing a kiss on her cold fingertips, he bent down close to her ear.

"Ya promise you'll come back?" she whispered tearfully, starting to sniffle. He chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Of course. You know I will."

"Ah love you." she whispered softly. He nodded and kissed her cheek, and, feeling his limbs transforming, he stalked off outside and into the night. His self appointed mission was to find out who did that to his southern belle...and kill 'em.

A/N-Let it be known through all the land.....we cannot write fight scenes. The four of us are terrible...yes, we had to drag my fourteen year old cousin into helping us with a fight scene. My goddess.....yeesh. That's bad.....hehe.


End file.
